


Verdachtsmomente

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In Thiel keimte der Verdacht auf, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verdachtsmomente

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hatte mal einen etwas merkwürdigen Traum ... Und der hat mich zu dieser Geschichte inspiriert. :D

„Tschüss, Nadeshda, bis morgen.“  
„Tschüss, Chef, schönen Gruß an Boerne.“  
„Danke, richte ich ihm aus.“  
Endlich Feierabend! Über mangelnde Aufgaben oder Langeweile hatte sich Thiel heute echt wieder mal nicht beschweren können. Aber nun war der Arbeitstag ja zum Glück geschafft. Boerne hatte heute frei und würde ihn gleich abholen.

 

Kaum war Thiel ins Auto gestiegen, wurde er von Boerne in eine feste Umarmung gezogen und leidenschaftlich geküsst.  
„Da freut sich aber jemand, mich zu sehen“, murmelte er danach schmunzelnd gegen seinen Mund.  
„Natürlich freue ich mich.“  
Auf der Heimfahrt erzählte Thiel von seinem anstrengendem Tag. Boerne hörte ihm zu, so wie er das immer tat, und drückte von Zeit zu Zeit kurz seine Hand.

 

„Hier duftet es aber lecker, hast du was für uns gekocht?“  
Kaum hatte Thiel die Wohnung aufgeschlossen, war ein verdammt angenehmer Duft in seine Nase gezogen.  
„Na, du hast dir doch für heute Abend eine Quiche Lorraine gewünscht.“  
„Und die hast du zubereitet?“ Thiel war erstaunt. „Heute Morgen hast du doch noch gemeckert, dass du keine Lust dazu hast.“  
„Ich wollte dich eben damit überraschen.“ Boerne lächelte und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.  
Thiel strahlte. „Das ist dir gelungen.“ 

Thiel zog sich schnell seinen Mantel und die Schuhe aus, ging sich die Hände waschen, dann setzte er sich mit Boerne an den Küchentisch. Beim Anblick der Quiche lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Boerne schnitt ihm ein großes Stück ab.  
„Hier, lass es dir schmecken.“  
„Danke.“ Oh, heute gar keine Ermahnung von Boerne, dass er nicht so hastig essen soll. Ungewöhnlich. Die Quiche schmeckte hervorragend, und Thiel genehmigte sich danach direkt noch ein zweites Stück.  
„Boah, jetzt bin ich aber echt satt.“  
Boerne lächelte ihn an.

„Sag mal, Boerne, stört es dich sehr, wenn ich mir das Fußballspiel angucke?“, fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Überhaupt nicht.“  
„Super.“  
„Ich gucke mit.“  
„Du willst mitgucken? Freiwillig?“  
„Ja.“  
„Ähm, okay.“ Etwas erstaunt war er jetzt ja schon. 

Sie setzten sich zusammen auf die Couch, das Spiel hatte bereits begonnen. Als die erste Halbzeit rum war, wollte Thiel aufstehen.  
„Hey, wo willst du hin?“  
„Ich hol' mir ein Bier.“  
„Ach so.“ Boerne lächelte. „Warte, ich hole dir eins.“  
Boerne gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange, dann erhob er sich.

Er sah ihm etwas verwirrt nach. Irgendwie verhielt sich Boerne heute etwas merkwürdig. Dass er ihn mit einem leckeren Essen überraschte, okay, das kam hin und wieder mal vor. Dass er aber mit ihm freiwillig Fußball guckte, das war schon sehr ... ungewöhnlich. Und dass er ihm nun sogar ein Bier brachte, anstatt zu schimpfen, dass er nicht so viel davon trinken soll, das war ... mehr als ungewöhnlich.  
In Thiel keimte der Verdacht auf, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Er überlegte, ob er wieder mal ihren Jahrestag vergessen hatte. Ne, erst in drei Wochen war es soweit. Außerdem wäre Boerne dann sicher nicht so nett zu ihm, sondern würde ihm einige dezente Vorwürfe machen. So war es jedenfalls letztes Jahr gewesen.  
Na ja, wahrscheinlich hatte Boernes Verhalten gar nichts weiter zu bedeuten und er machte sich völlig umsonst Gedanken.

Boerne kehrte mit dem Bier zurück, bald ging die zweite Halbzeit los und Thiel konzentrierte sich erst einmal darauf.  
Boerne schmiegte sich irgendwann an ihn und er nahm ihn in den Arm. Weiche warme Lippen fingen an seinen Hals zu liebkosen, er seufzte wohlig.  
„Wollen wir ins Bett verschwinden? Ein bisschen ... kuscheln und so?“, hauchte er gegen Boernes Ohr.  
„Und was ist mit dem Fußballspiel? Lass uns das doch noch zu Ende anschauen.“  
Boerne wollte lieber das Fußballspiel zu Ende angucken, anstatt ...? Okay, irgendwas war hier definitiv faul. Plötzlich kam ein furchtbarer Verdacht in ihm auf. Oh Gott, Boerne hatte ihn doch nicht etwa betrogen? Verhielt er sich etwa deswegen so komisch? Ach was, beruhigte er sich dann schnell selbst. Er vertraute Boerne, das würde der nie tun. Aber irgendwas stimmte nicht und er wollte jetzt wissen, was es war.  
„Boerne?“  
„Hm?“  
„Kann es sein, dass du irgendwas ... angestellt hast?“  
Boerne riss die Augen auf. „Wie ... wie kommst du denn darauf?“  
Viel unüberzeugender hätte er die Frage nicht stellen können. Thiel konnte er jedenfalls nichts vormachen.  
„Los, raus mit der Sprache.“  
„Na gut.“ Boerne seufzte und stand auf. „Frank, ich muss dir was zeigen. Im Schlafzimmer“  
„Im Schlafzimmer?“  
Boerne nickte. „Ich wollte es dir nicht gleich zeigen. Du ... regst dich manchmal so schnell auf. Ich wollte, dass du dich erst einmal von der Arbeit erholst und einen schönen Abend hast.“  
Oh Gott. Was würde ihn jetzt bloß erwarten? Mit einem äußerst unguten Gefühl folgte er Boerne.  
„Mit der Quiche hätte ich dich aber so oder so überrascht, das will ich noch kurz anmerken“, meinte Boerne, dann öffnete er die Schlafzimmertür.

Erst konnte Thiel nichts Auffälliges entdecken. Boerne schaltete das Licht ein und deutete zum Bett.  
Und dann sah er es. Boerne hatte seine Lieblingsbettwäsche vom St. Pauli gewaschen. Dabei musste etwas schief gegangen sein. Die Totenköpfe waren nicht mehr weiß, sondern ... rosa.  
Thiel atmete tief durch. Deswegen also hatte sich Boerne so merkwürdig benommen. Weil er seine Lieblingsbettwäsche verfärbt hatte. Und er hatte sogar für einen ganz kurzen Moment gedacht, dass Boerne ihn betrogen haben könnte ... Es rührte ihn richtig, dass sich Boerne wegen der verfärbten Bettwäsche solche Gedanken gemacht hatte.  
Beim Anblick der rosa Totenköpfe konnte er gerade so ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken. Ein Entfärber würde das wohl wieder hinbekommen. Wenn nicht, wäre das auch kein Beinbruch. Außerdem besaß er die gleiche Bettwäsche noch einmal original verpackt. Das wusste Boerne aber nicht.  
„Tut mir leid, Frank.“  
Er warf Boerne einen ernsten Blick zu. „Wie konnte das passieren?“  
„Ich habe aus Versehen eins von den kleinen roten Handtüchern mitgewaschen.“  
„Aha.“  
„Du bist jetzt aber nicht ernsthaft sauer deswegen, oder?“, fragte Boerne leise.  
„Doch, und wie.“ Er bemühte sich weiterhin um einen ernsten Blick. „Ich weiß ja wirklich nicht, ob du das nochmal irgendwie gut machen kannst.“  
Boerne sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Frank, jetzt übertreibst du aber maßlos, außerdem ...“  
„Höchstens mit einem ganz langen Kuss“, unterbrach er ihn grinsend und zog ihn in seine Arme. Er registrierte noch Boernes erleichtertes Lächeln, dann trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander. 


End file.
